goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Diego and Denzel Sneak off to KFC/Grounded
''Diego and Denzel Sneak off to KFC/Grounded ''is a grounded video of Diego and Denzel, created by Sarah West. Plot Diego and Denzel want their mother to take them to KFC, but their mother said they're having cheese quesadillas, which made Diego and Denzel furious and they ran off to KFC because they don't want disgusting quesadillas. When Diego and Denzel's parents are preparing lunch, they become furious because their sons snuck off to KFC without permission. Diego and Denzel got grounded for sneaking off to KFC. Transcript (November 11, 2018) Diego: Hey Mom. Diego and Denzel's mom: What is it, boys? Denzel: Can we go to KFC? Diego and Denzel's mom: No. We're not going to KFC today. Denzel: But why not? Diego and Denzel's mom: Because buying food at KFC is a waste of money, so we're saving money. We're having cheese quesadillas for lunch. Diego: But Mom, we want some good fried chicken, not some disgusting quesadillas! Diego and Denzel's mom: Boys, I said no. (Diego and Denzel think for a few seconds, and then get an idea) Diego: Hey, Mom. Diego and Denzel's mom: What now? Denzel: Can we please use the bathroom? Diego and Denzel's mom: Fine, but make it quick. (Diego and Denzel walk into the bathroom. Then they open the window and run out of the house) Denzel: Ha ha! We tricked her! Our stupid parents will never know that we're sneaking off to KFC! Diego: No, they won't, Denzel! They don't understand that a good meal at KFC is way better than disgusting cheesy quesadillas. Heh heh. (At KFC) Diego: We're here! Ready to get some good food, Denzel? Denzel: I sure am, Diego! (Meanwhile at home, Diego and Denzel's mother is getting lunch prepared) Diego and Denzel's's mom: Okay, the quesadillas are almost ready. Where are the boys? Diego and Denzel's dad: I don't know. They should've been out of the bathroom a while ago, and... (Diego and Denzel's dad has a sudden realization) Diego and Denzel's dad: Wait a minute. I think they went to the bathroom so they could sneak off and go to KFC while we weren't looking. They must be there by now. Ooh, they're so going to be in trouble if we see them. Come on, dear. Let's go find those boys. (They drive over to KFC. When they get there, they see Diego and Denzel walking out with their meals in their hands) Diego and Denzel's mom: Look! There they are! And it looks like they've already ordered fried chicken or something. Diego and Denzel's dad: What? Oh, I'm so going to let those boys have it! (Diego and Denzel's dad gets out of the car and rushes over to the boys) Diego: Uh-oh. I think our parents found out. Denzel: How did they know we were going to KFC? Diego and Denzel's dad (Shouty's voice): BOYS! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STAY HOME AND HAVE CHEESE QUESADILLAS FOR LUNCH, BUT YOU JUST SNUCK OFF TO KFC! THAT'S IT! WE'RE ALL GOING HOME RIGHT NOW! THIS MEANS NO MORE RESTAURANTS, NO MORE UNIVERSAL, ILLUMINATION, FOCUS FEATURES, OR LAIKA STUFF AND NO MORE COMPUTER YOU BOYS! YOU'RE BOTH GOING TO BED WHEN WE GET HOME! (At home) Diego and Denzel's Mom: Go to bed right now and starting tomorrow, you two will be babysitting Suzie Squirrel and Kevin Yoshida when you two get home from school! next day at school, Diego and Denzel are in detention. Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Trivia